Thomas and friends
In 2002, Bachmann USA made their own Thomas and Friends range. The models are made with new body tooling, to resemble the characters in the television series. HO Scale Engines *Thomas (Normal & with Sound) *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Emily *Bill *Ben *Oliver *Stepney *Spencer *Stanley *Diesel *Mavis *Salty *Iron Arry *Iron Bert *Rosie *Whiff *Daisy *Boco *Den *Dart *The Diesel Blue Engine *Arthur *Harvey *Engine is Blue Diesel *Engine is Green Diesel *Diesel 10 *Murdoch *Flying Scotsman with Tenders *Jock *Frank *Neil *Molly *Dennis *Lady *Nevillie *Hank *Bluenose *Charlie *Bash *Dash *Dodge *Statter *Paxton (Diesel) *Sidney (Diesel) *Derek *Wilbert *Sixteen *Duke *Bertrum *Duncan *Peter Sam *Sir Handal *Smudger *Falcon *Scarloey *Reanese *Lord Harry *Godred *Culdee *Winston *Stafford *Flynn *Norman *Victor *Barry *Flora with Tram Coaches *Belle *Silly Billy Rolling Stock *Annie and Clarabel *James's Express Composite Coach *James's Express Brake Coach *Gordon's Express Composite Coach *Gordon's Express Brake Coach *Emily's Coach *Emily's Brake Coach *Henrietta *Spencer's Special Coach *Old Slow Coach *Red Coaches *Red Brake Coach *Lady's Coaches *Lady's Brake Coach *Sodor Works Util Coach *Troublesome Truck #1 *Troublesome Truck #2 *Troublesome Truck #3 *Troublesome Truck #4 *Cargo Car *Sodor Fuel tanker *Open Wagon - Blue *Tidmouth Milk tanker *The Tam Coach with Flora Brakevan *S. C. Ruffey *Tar tanker *Oil tanker *Open Wagon - Red *Coal Wagon with Load *Breakdown Train *Yellow cattle van *Cattle wagon *Well wagon *Cream tanker *Raspberry syrup tanker *The Post Speed Wagon *Breakdown Crane *Sodor Works Brakevan *Gold - Open Wagon *Silver - Open Wagon *Salt Wagon *Henry's Log Car 1 *Henry's Log Car 2 *Circus Vans 4 *Circus Vans 6 *Circus Vans 12 *Brown Wagon Load *Green Wagon Load *Open Wagon Face *Open Wagon Crane Face *RF Container Wagon *Toad the Brakevan *Coffie Tanker white *Coffie Tanker brown *Rea Vent van *3 Pack Circus Vans Style A *3 Pack Circus Vans Style B *Gray Vent van *6 Ton Wagon *Mail coach *Brakevan *Thomas with brakevan *Ventilated van *Circus Flatbed 1 *Circus Flatbed 2 *Flatbed with paint drums *Ice Cream Wagon *Circus Animals Cars *Circus Animals Trucks *Blue Nirrure Coach Car *Red Nirrure Coach Car *Green Coach Car *Circus Slate Trucks *Slate Trucks *Slate Cars *D - Fuist *Caboose *Pump Truck *Rickety *Fred Pelhay Non-Rail Characters *Bertie *Harold *Terence *Trevor *Red Bulgy *Green Bulgy *Sir Topham Hatt *Conductor *Farmer McColl *Cranky *Crane *Canel Boat *Bulstrode *Tugboats *Jack *Sir Topham Hatt's Car Blue *Sir Topham Hatt's Car Yellow *Jeremy *Captain *George *Caroline *Elizabeth *Dyson Load Loaders *Lorry 1 with Flatbed *Lorry 2 *Lorry 3 *Sodor Taxi *Butch *Thumper *Sodor Soft Side Truck *Alfie *Pi - Plane *The Other Buses *Fire Engine Sodor Scenery *Sodor Junction station *Water tower *Coaling station *Pedestrian bridge *Signal gantry (two-pack) *Switch tower *Tidmouth Sheds with manually-operated turntable *Tidmouth Sheds expansion pack *Knapford station building kit *Sodor Lighthouse Sets *Thomas the Tank Engine Train Set (Thomas the Tank Engine, Annie, Clarabel and circle of track) *Percy the Small Engine Train Set (Percy the Small Engine, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and circle of track) (discontinued) *James the Red Engine Freight Train Set (James the Red Engine, Open Wagon - Blue, Sodor Fuel Tanker, Brake Van and circle of track) (discontinued) *Gordon the Big Express Engine Train Set (Gordon the Big Express Engine, Gordon's Express Composite Coach, Gordon's Express Brake Coach and oval of track) (discontinued) *Thomas the Tank Engine Deluxe Train Set (Thomas the Tank Engine, Annie, Clarabel, Sir Topham Hatt, Bertie the Bus, Harold the Helicopter and oval of track) *Emily's passenger set - Emily, Emily's composite and brake coaches and oval of E-Z track *Thomas' "Fun with Freight set" - Thomas, Scruffey, red open wagon, cream tanker, cattle van, conductor and oval of E-Z track *Thomas "Holiday Special" set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplow, coach with Christmas decoration, truck with Christmas tree, candy cane tanker and oval of E-Z track (Coming Soon) *Salty's Dockside Delivery set - Salty, 6 Ton wagon, Raspberry Syrup tanker, Salt Wagon, custom conductor and oval of E-Z track Parts Hook-and-loop couplers Large Scale Engines *Thomas the Tank Engine *Percy the Saddle-Tank Engine *James the Mixed-Traffic Engine *Emily the Stirling Engine *Henry the Green Engine *Toby the Tram Engine *Spencer the Engine Big Taner *Grodon the Big Express Engine Rolling stock *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Emily's Coach *Emily's Brake Coach *Spencer's Special Coach *Troublesome Truck #1 *Troublesome Truck #2 *James's Express Coaches *Gordon's Express Coach *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Sodor Fuel Tanker *Coal Wagon with load *Cargo Car *Oil Tanker *Tar Tanker *S.C. Ruffey *Brake Van *Blue Open Wagon *Red Open Wagon *Raspberry Syrup Tanker Non-Rail Characters *Bertie the Bus *Harold the Helicopter Sets *Thomas, Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions *Percy and the Troublesome Trucks set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions Gallery Bachmann Thomas and Friends Wikia Bachmann Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia